AKU HANYA PUNYA SATU HATI
by chwyn
Summary: "Kau boleh meninggalkanku kalau kau bosan lagi, aku akan selalu menunggumu di sini saat kau memutuskan untuk pulang. Neoreul hyanghae yongwonhi." a HAEHYUK story


**Aku kembali lagi dengan salah satu fict HAEHYUKku :p Semoga kalian tidak pernah bosan dengan pasangan ini. Mereka selalu memberiku inspirasi untuk menulis kisah mereka dalam berbagai versi. Sebenarnya aku galau sendiri baca fict ini (—") *Author labil***

**Biasanya aku bikin fict kebanyakan dari sudut pandang Eunhyuk yang merasakan. Fict kali ini aku pakai sudut pandang Donghae yang merasakan, soalnya aku gak sanggup ngebayangin perasaan menderita yang dirasakan Eunhyuk T.T **

**Seperti biasanya—lagi—HAEHYUK adalah member Super Junior dan mereka masih tinggal di apartemen Sharp Star City lantai sebelas dan duabelas. Heechul dan Kangin sedang menjalani wajib militer, Kibum masih sibuk berakting, dan Siwon tinggal di rumahnya sendiri. **

**Well, happy reading _chingudeul_ *gak mau galau sendiri V^^**

**Disclaimer**

**All cast belong to themselves but the ff is pure belong to me**

**Cast**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**And all of Super Junior member**

**Rated**

**T to M**

**Warning**

**Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai, Boy x Boy, semi canon. I had warn you, so, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASHING AT PAIRING, PLEASE!**

**Summary**

**"Aku tahu aku memang tidak tahu malu meminta ini padamu setelah apa yang kulakukan, tapi aku janji aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi."**

**"Kau boleh meninggalkanku kalau kau bosan lagi, aku akan selalu menunggumu di sini saat kau memutuskan untuk pulang. _Neoreul hyanghae yongwonhi_."**

**A HAEHYUK STORY**

**AKU HANYA PUNYA SATU HATI**

**BY CHWYN**

Seorang _namja_ terlihat sedang berusaha keras menahan isakannya dengan menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sesekali bahunya terlihat berguncang karena menahan tangis. Air matanya tidak mau berhenti berhenti mengalir. Sementara seorang _namja_ lagi sedang mengepalkan tangannya dan menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk _namjachingu_nya—lebih tepatnya mantan _namjachingu_nya yang sedang menangis di depannya. Dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk berpisah.

"_Uljima_, Hyukkie-_ah_," kata Donghae untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tapi aku masih ti-tidak bisa memahami a-alasanmu untuk berpisah, Hae-_ah,_" balas Eunhyuk.

"Apa yang kau tidak mengerti? Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu dengan jelas, aku sudah bosan denganmu. Setiap hari aku hanya melihat wajahmu, mendengar suaramu, dan menghirup aroma tubuhmu. Aku sudah hapal semua lekuk tubuhmu. Dan sekarang aku bosan," kata Donghae tanpa perasaan.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah bosan denganmu, Hae-_ah_," kata Eunhyuk keras kepala.

"Tapi aku sudah bosan denganmu, Eunhyuk-ah." Donghae mulai bosan dengan percakapan mereka yang berputar-putar. "Mianhae… aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ke manapun asal bukan di sini. Tidak usah menungguku, aku mungkin tidak akan pulang."

"Tapi ini sudah malam, Hae-_ah_. Kau bisa—"

"Aku bosan mendengar tangisanmu, Hyukjae."

"Aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Jangan pergi, _ne_! _Jebal!_"

Donghae menghela napasnya sebelum menjawab, "Baiklah, tapi ini tidak akan merubah keputusanku," katanya mengingatkan.

Eunhyuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Donghae mengganti bajunya dengan piyama dan segera naik ke tempat tidur. Eunhyuk juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka kini tidur saling memunggungi.

**A HAEHYUK STORY**

**AKU HANYA PUNYA SATU HATI**

**BY CHWYN**

"Sepertinya kau sudah memutuskan, Eunhyuk."

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Aku melihatnya yang hanya memandangimu selama latihan."

"Oh."

"Kau tega sekali padanya."

"Kau suka padanya, Siwon-_ah_?"

"Hahha, _anni_, aku hanya kasihan padanya."

"Aku bosan dengannya."

"_MWO? Impossible!_ Kau—seorang Lee Donghae—yang sangat _over_ possesif dan _over_ protektif pada Eunhyuk merasa bosan padanya? _Come on, don't kid me!_"

"Aku benar-benar merasa bosan padanya. Hubungan kami tidak ada tantangannya. Hambar. Eunhyuk selalu menuruti semua perkataanku dan menuruti semua kemauanku. Sekarang katakan, kapan kau melihatnya benar-benar marah padaku? Semua hal salah yang kulakukan langsung dimaafkan bahkan sebelum aku meminta maaf."

"Itu karena dia sangat mencintaimu."

"Sepertinya kau juga sudah mulai membuatku bosan, Siwon-_ah_."

"_Hey, hey, we're just start to having fun, baby_," kata Siwon sambil mulai menciumi Donghae.

"Kau… hmmpphhh… yang mulai…" balas Donghae di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

"_Alright, just let it go. Let's fun!_"

Mereka berdua pun larut dalam ciuman panjang yang memabukkan. Sesekali tangan Siwon menjelajah tubuh Donghae, mencoba mencari titik sensitifnya. Donghae bergidik karena sentuhan Siwon. Dibiarkannya Siwon yang sekarang sedang membuka kancing kemejanya satu per satu. Ciuman itupun berlanjut di atas ranjang sang pewaris perusahaan Hyundai Corporation.

**A HAEHYUK STORY**

**AKU HANYA PUNYA SATU HATI**

**BY CHWYN**

Eunhyuk berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Dia terlihat sangat gelisah. Diliriknya jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. 'Kau ada di mana, Hae-_ah_.Kenapa jam begini kau belum pulang juga,' batinnya cemas.

Blam!

Terdengar suara pintu yang baru saja ditutup cukup keras oleh seseorang. Eunhyuk segera keluar dari kamarnya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kau dari mana, Hae-_ah_? Kau sudah makan? Apa kau mau—" tanya Eunhyuk begitu melihat orang yang ditunggunya sudah pulang.

"—Gomawo, tapi kurasa itu bukan urusanmu lagi. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

"Aku hanya—"

Donghae berjalan ke kamar tanpa menunggu Eunhyuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Eunhyuk segera menyusulnya. Ketika ia sampai di kamar, Donghae tidak ada di manapun, tetapi dia mendengar suara air mengalir dari dalam kamar mandi. Sepertinya Donghae sedang mandi. Eunhyuk naik ke atas tempat tidur. Tidak lama kemudian Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi. Diliriknya Eunhyuk yang belum juga tidur.

"Besok aku akan pindah ke kamar Teukie _hyung_. Jadi kau tidak perlu menungguku dan bisa tidur lebih awal," kata Donghae sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"_Gwaenchanayo_, kau tidak perlu pindah kamar, Hae-_ah_."

"Terserah kau mau menungguiku pulang atau tidak, aku hanya tidak suka kau menanya-nanyaiku saat aku pulang. Kau terdengar seperti seorang istri yang pencemburu dan curigaan."

"_Mianhae_."

"Tidurlah," kata Donghae acuh.

Rupanya semalam hujan turun sangat deras. Tetapi Donghae bangun dengan perasaan hangat. Sepertinya tanpa sadar Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk untuk mencari kehangatan.

**A HAEHYUK STORY**

**AKU HANYA PUNYA SATU HATI**

**BY CHWYN**

"_Stop, stop, stop!_ Ada apa denganmu, Eunhyuk-_ah_? Sudah dua hari ini kau tidak fokus latihan. Apa kau ada masalah? Donghae, apa Eunhyuk ada masalah?" tanya Leeteuk sang _Leader_.

Donghae hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban.

"Apa kalian berdua sedang ada masalah?" selidik Leeteuk yang belum mendapatkan jawaban sambil memandangi Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"_A-anni, hyung. Mianhae…_" jawab Eunhyuk cepat.

"Kalau begitu fokuslah, Eunhyukkie. Aku sudah tekankan pada kalian, aku tidak melarang kalian menjalin hubungan dengan sesama member, tapi jangan sampai hubungan pribadi kalian mengganggu hubungan profesional kita. Ini berlaku untuk semua member," kata Leeteuk tegas sambil memandang semua _dongsaengdeul_nya satu per satu. "Apa kita sudah bisa mulai lagi, Eunhyuk?"

"_Ne, hyung_."

Eunhyuk segera memfokuskan pikirannya pada latihan kali ini. Disingkarkannya wajah Donghae dari kepalanya untuk sementara. Jadwal mereka sangat padat dan Leeteuk benar. Tidak seharusnya Eunhyuk mencampuradukkan masalah pribadi dengan pekerjaan. '_Hwaiting_, Eunhyukkie!' katanya menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Kita harus bicara, Eunhyuk," kata Donghae yang sekarang berdiri di depan pintu ruang ganti yang baru saja digunakan Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk waspada setelah mendengar nada serius dalam kalimat Donghae barusan.

"Kita cuma putus, Eunhyuk. jadi berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah matahari tidak akan bersinar lagi besok!"

"_Mianhae._"

"Aku tidak sedang memarahimu. Aku hanya mau kau kembali bersikap seperti biasanya. Dulu kau sangat ceria."

"Dulu kau tidak pernah meninggalkanku," kata Eunhyuk lirih.

"Kita sudah selesai dengan pembicaraan itu, Eunhyuk," kata Donghae tajam. "Lagipula kau bisa mencari penggantiku."

"Sepertinya kau sudah punya penggantiku."

Donghae menghela nafasnya, "Kuberi satu nasehat sebagai seorang teman yang peduli padamu, Eunhyuk. _Life must go on_, betapapun kau merasa hidup ini tidak adil padamu."

Donghae lalu meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian yang kini sedang merosot di dinding dan menangis sambil memegang dada sebelah kirinya. 'Tapi untuk apa? Kau adalah seluruh hidupku Donghae, bagaimana aku harus menjalani hidupku tanpamu? _Eotteohke?_'

**A HAEHYUK STORY**

**AKU HANYA PUNYA SATU HATI**

**BY CHWYN**

"Jangan terlalu keras padanya, Hae-_ah_!"

"Aku kesal padanya, Siwon-_ah_. Dia benar-benar bodoh."

"Dia hanya terlalu polos."

"Kau selalu membelanya."

"Kau tahu, kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan pernah menyakitinya, apalagi meninggalkannya."

Donghae memandang Siwon tidak suka.

"Apa kau mulai menyukainya?" tanya Donghae kesal.

"Siapa yang tidak akan suka padanya? Eunhyuk adalah orang yang kau butuhkan untuk menemanimu saat kau tua nanti. Dia orang yang lembut dan hangat. Kau yang paling tahu itu."

"Kalau kau suka padanya, kenapa kau tidak menghabiskan malam ini dengannya?"

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Siwon menggoda Donghae.

"Sudahlah. Aku pulang saja." kata Donghae sambil beranjak meninggalkan Siwon.

"_Oh, come on, I'm just kidding, baby_. Besok aku harus ke Thailand dan aku pasti akan merindukan kebersamaan kita."

"Rindu? Ha! Seperti aku tidak tahu saja kalau kau juga mendekati Kyuhyun," kata Donghae sinis.

"Bukankah kau juga dekat dengan Yesung _hyung_?" balas Siwon tak kalah sinisnya.

"_Shit!_ Kau berhasil merusak malam kita. Aku mau pulang saja."

Donghae segera menyambar jaketnya dan berjalan keluar tanpa memperdulikan Siwon yang masih berusaha menahannya. '_Shit! _Sepertinya aku harus pulang naik taksi,' rutuknya dalam hati.

Semua orang tahu kalau Donghae sangat payah dalam urusan menyetir, jadi dia jarang membawa mobil. Sehari-hari Eunhyuk yang menyetir untuknya saat mereka masih bersama. Sekarang dia harus naik taksi karena gengsi meminta Siwon mengantarnya setelah pertengkaran mereka barusan. Sesampainya di_ dorm_, Donghae mendapati Eunhyuk kembali menunggunya, tetapi sepertinya Eunhyuk ketiduran di sofa.

Donghae memandangi wajah Eunhyuk yang tertidur lama sebelum dia memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya ke kamar. Eunhyuk menggeliat dalam gendongan Donghae mencoba menyamankan posisinya. Donghae masih memandangi wajah Eunhyuk yang terlihat sangat damai. Dia teringat perkataan Siwon barusan.

_"… Dia orang yang sangat lembut dan hangat…"_

Setelah mengganti bajunya, Donghae segera naik ke tempat tidur dan menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti mereka berdua.

**A HAEHYUK STORY**

**AKU HANYA PUNYA SATU HATI**

**BY CHWYN**

Donghae hanya memandangi Eunhyuk dari jauh. Dilihatnya Eunhyuk yang sedang menertawai lelucon yang dilontarkan Shindong. Tanpa sadar dia ikut tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Eunhyuk tertawa setelah empat bulan sejak mereka putus.

Awalnya Donghae sangat senang karena bisa terbebas dari Eunhyuk. Dia menikmati hubungan tanpa status yang dijalaninya bersama Siwon, Yesung, dan beberapa member _boyband_ lain. Donghae terlambat menyadari kalau hubungan yang dijalaninya selama ini tidak berdasarkan cinta. Walaupun fisiknya terpuaskan, hatinya tetap merasa hampa. Saat-saat sendirian dia merasa sangat kesepian, tidak ada perasaan rindu. Seperti yang biasa dirasakannya saat Eunhyuk tidak ada—seperti sekarang, dia kembali merasakan perasaan rindu itu, tetapi bukan karena Eunhyuk sedang jauh. Eunhyuk hanya berdiri sepuluh langkah darinya, tetapi dia sekarang tidak bisa datang dan memeluknya seperti dulu.

Donghae baru menyadari betapa mahalnya harga yang harus dibayarnya karena sudah meninggalkan Eunhyuk. Merasa ada yang memandanginya, Eunhyuk berbalik dan mendapati Donghae sedang menatapinya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Eunhyuk langsung memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Donghae segera disergap rasa bersalah dan bergegas pergi dari situ. Eunhyuk memandangi kepergiannya dengan sedih.

'Ya, Tuhan, setan apa yang merasukiku hingga aku tega menyia-nyiakan makhluk terindah yang pernah Kau ciptakan untukku?'

Donghae membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke tembok karena frustasi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hae-_ah_?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

Eunhyuk segera menahan Donghae yang akan membenturkan kepalanya lagi ke tembok dengan cara memeluknya dari belakang. Seketika Donghae dijalari perasaan hangat yang selama ini dirindukannya. Dia menahan kuat keinginannya untuk berbalik dan membalas pelukan Eunhyuk. Tetapi kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya selanjutnya adalah kebalikan dari apa yang kini tengah dirasakannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Hyukjae!"

"_Anni_, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau berjanji untuk tidak membenturkan kepalamu lagi." kata Eunhyuk keras kepala.

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Tentu saja aku peduli padamu, Hae-_ah_."

"Kau bukan siapa-siapaku," kata Donghae dingin.

"Setidaknya aku masih temanmu."

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku tidak—"

Donghae memegang kedua tangan Eunhyuk dan melepaskan pelukannya dengan paksa. Tanpa memandang Eunhyuk, Donghae berlalu meninggalkannya. Hatinya menangis karena sudah menolak pelukan hangat Eunhyuk. Donghae kembali merutuki kebodohannya yang menolak perhatian Eunhyuk walaupun dia menginginkannya sepenuh hatinya. Donghae mengambil ponselnya dan memanggil sebuah nomor.

"Alex-_ah_, apa kau punya waktu?"

Terdengar jawaban dari seberang.

"Kita bertemu di tempat biasa."

Donghae mengakhiri panggilan teleponnya. Dia kembali memencet nomor telepon perusahaan taksi yang dihapalnya. Tidak lama kemudian sebuah taksi berhenti di depannya. Donghae segera masuk ke dalamnya.

"Club Number One, Pak," katanya kepada sang supir.

Taksi itupun melaju menuju sebuah _Night Club_ yang belakang ini sering dikunjungi Donghae untuk melampiaskan rasa frustasinya.

**A HAEHYUK STORY**

**AKU HANYA PUNYA SATU HATI**

**BY CHWYN**

Eunhyuk menunggu Donghae pulang dengan gelisah. Dia sangat khawatir setelah kejadian tadi sore. Sekarang sudah jam empat pagi dan Donghae belum juga pulang.

Tiiiiiiiit!

Terdengar bunyi bel yang dipencet dengan tidak sabaran. 'Siapa yang bertamu pagi buta begini,' Tanya Eunhyuk dalam hati. Eunhyuk buru-buru membuka pintu setelah dilihatnya siapa yang ada di luar melalui interkom.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Eunhyuk kepada _namja_ yang sedang memapah Donghae masuk.

"Donghae minum sangat banyak dan mabuk."

"Tapi Donghae tidak pernah minum sebelumnya."

_Namja_ tersebut hanya mengangkat bahunya. _Namja_ itu mendudukkan Donghae di sofa. "Aku pulang dulu," pamitnya.

"_Ne, kamsahamnida_."

Setelah mengantar _namja_ itu keluar dan menutup pintu, Eunhyuk segera memapah Donghae ke kamar. Sebenarnya Eunhyuk ingin membangunkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun untuk membantunya mengangkat Donghae, tetapi diurungkannya niatnya. Eunhyuk tidak mau mereka melihat Donghae dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Sesampainya di kamar, Eunhyuk segera membaringkan Donghae dan mulai melepaskan pakaiannya satu per satu. Eunhyuk baru melepas baju Donghae saat dirasakannya wajahnya memerah. Walaupun dia sudah pernah melihat Donghae telanjang, tetap saja dia merasa malu. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak menelusuri perut rata Donghae. Donghae bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Eunhyuk segera menarik tangannya, tetapi Donghae menahannya. Rupanya Donghae terbangun. Donghae segera menarik Eunhyuk yang jatuh menimpanya. Eunhyuk mencoba melepaskan diri dari Donghae.

"Lepaskan aku, Hae-_ah_. Aku akan mengganti bajumu… eunggg… dan kau bisa tidur lagi."

Donghae tidak menyimak kalimat Eunhyuk. Dia sedang sibuk menciumi lekukan leher Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengerang tertahan. Sudah lama sekali sejak Donghae terakhir kali menciuminya seperti ini.

"Kau sedang mabuk, Hae-_ah_. Biarkan aku—"

"Ssst!"

Donghae memberi Eunhyuk isyarat untuk diam dan kembali menciuminya. Kali ini bukan hanya leher, tetapi bahu, perut, dan seluruh bagian tubuh Eunhyuk yang entah sejak kapan sudah polos tanpa tertutup selembar pakaian pun. Eunhyuk tidak bisa lagi menahan erangannya. Dia bahkan tidak punya kekuatan untuk menolak sentuhan Donghae. Donghae mengaktifkan semua saraf-saraf di tubuhnya. Eunhyuk merasa seperti ada aliran listrik yang mengalir saat Donghae mengeksplorasi tubuhnya. Selalu seperti itu saat bibir Donghae menyentuh kulitnya.

**A HAEHYUK STORY**

**AKU HANYA PUNYA SATU HATI**

**BY CHWYN**

Donghae terbangun dengan kepala yang sakit. Saat dia mencoba memfokuskan pikirannya, hidungnya menangkap bau khas sperma di udara. Donghae baru menyadari kalau dia sedang memeluk Eunhyuk dengan tubuh sama-sama telanjang. Eunhyuk menggeliat dalam pelukannya. Sepertinya Eunhyuk juga akan segera bangun.

"Ughhh…" Eunhyuk mengerang sakit saat dirasakannya bagian bawahnya berkedut-kedut nyeri. Eunhyuk segera sadar apa yang sudah dilakukannya dengan Donghae. Dia menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya dan berbalik dengan takut-takut menghadap Donghae. Dilihatnya Donghae sedang menatapnya intens. Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"_Mianhae_, Hae-_ah_. Kau sedang mabuk… dan aku sudah memperingatkanmu, tapi kau tetap… tetap… dan kau… _jeongmal mianhae_, Hae-_ah_," kata Eunhyuk yang mencoba menjelaskan tetapi kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya malah sangat kacau.

Eunhyuk sangat takut Donghae membencinya karena ini.

"_Gwaenchanayo_, aku tidak akan menuntut apa-apa. Aku tahu kau sedang mabuk, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku—"

Eunhyuk tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Donghae menarik kepalanya dan menenggelamkannya di dadanya.

"_Nan neomu jeongmal mianhaeyo_, Eunhyuk-_ah_. Aku sudah menyakitimu."

Eunhyuk langsung menangis dalam pelukan Donghae.

"Aku bukan bosan padamu. Aku hanya terlalu terbiasa denganmu di dekatku. Saat kau tidak ada, aku baru menyadari betapa aku sangat membutuhkanmu. Aku memang bodoh, Eunhyuk-_ah_."

Eunhyuk semakin membenamkan kepalanya di dada Donghae.

"Kudengar kau sekarang dekat dengan Sungmin_ hyung_. Dia orang yang baik dan sepertinya sangat menyayangimu. Kau pasti akan bahagia dengannya."

Eunhyuk segera menarik kepalanya dari pelukan Donghae dan menghapus air matanya. Dia memandangi Donghae dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Apa yang bisa kutawarkan pada Sungmin _hyung_ hanya persaudaraan, tidak lebih. Kalau kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, tak apa, tapi jangan suruh aku mencintai orang lain. Aku hanya punya satu hati dan sudah kuberikan padamu."

"Aku tidak pantas kau beri hatimu, Eunhyuk-_ah_."

"Kalau begitu tidak akan ada yang pantas."

"Eunhyuk-_ah_…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita akan mengganggap ini tidak pernah terjadi."

Donghae harus menghentikan kebodohannya sebelum dia benar-benar kehilangan kesempatan untuk kembali kepada Eunhyuk.

"Kalau aku meminta kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku padamu, maukah kau memberikannya?" tanyanya tidak yakin.

Eunhyuk terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu aku memang tidak tahu malu meminta ini padamu setelah apa yang kulakukan, tapi aku janji aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi."

"Kau boleh meninggalkanku kalau kau bosan lagi, aku akan selalu menunggumu di sini saat kau memutuskan untuk pulang. _Neoreul hyanghae yongwonhi,_" kata Eunhyuk mantap.

"Siwon benar. Aku adalah namja terbodoh di dunia karena pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanmu. Aku yakin aku adalah orang yang paling berdosa yang dihadiahi Tuhan seorang Malaikat sepertimu untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahanku."

Eunhyuk tersenyum padanya. Kali ini Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk dan menyebabkan kulit telanjang mereka kembali bersentuhan. Eunhyuk melenguh dalam pelukan Donghae. Donghae tidak bisa menahan tangannya untuk tetap memeluk Eunhyuk yang kini tengah menjelajahi punggung Eunhyuk. Dengan tampang tidak berdosa, Donghae menyalahkan tubuh Eunhyuk yang sangat menggoda.

Desahan dan erangan kembali menggema di kamar itu. Donghae kembali merasa hidup. 'Kalau Surga itu memang ada, maka seperti inilah rasanya dan Eunhyukkieku pasti salah satu penghuninya yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk menemaniku.' Rasanya kemarin hanya mimpi buruk bagi mereka berdua.

'Kalian pasti merasa sangat iri padaku sekarang,' kata Donghae dalam hati entah untuk siapa.

**A HAEHYUK STORY**

**AKU HANYA PUNYA SATU HATI**

**BY CHWYN**

**The End**

**Iya! Aku iri banget sama Haeppa! u,u**

**_Chingudeul_****, kenapa ya, otakku rada _yadong_ melulu nih, akhir-akhir ini, jadinya aku bikin fict yang nyerempet-nyerempet gitu V^^ maklum, belum bisa bikin fict NC-an *harus segera berguru pada Max _sunbae_* kkkkkkk**

**Biarpun aku bilang fict ini menggunakan sudut pandang Donghae, tapi maksud aku bukan Donghae yang cerita—bukan Donghae's POV gitu. Intinya, aku pakai sudut pandang Donghae yang merasakan—seperti yang aku bilang di awal. Aduh, gimana ngejelasinnya, ya. Pokoke, _readerdeul_ ngerti kan? Ngerti dong! *maksa* Kalau masih belum ngerti, PM aja, nanti aku jelasin ^^ Bdw, jangan lupa ripiu ya! ^^p**

**Bdw, fict ini aku dedikasikan untuk ulang tahun LEE HYUKJAE (biarpun lebih cepat dua hari, soalnya aku gak punya waktu buat ngepost pas ulang tahun Hyukppa u,u) **

**Saengil chukhahaeyo Hyukppa \^o^/ Eat well and stay healthy!**

**Kota Daeng, 17022012**


End file.
